


Prend Garde à Toi

by sabinelagrande



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Multi, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Variations on a theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prend Garde à Toi

_L'amour est enfant de Boheme_

It was once, a very long time ago. Lois was young, too young, and ready to charge hell with a water pistol. There was giggling behind her back, whispering about fresh meat, when she'd landed the Luthor interview.

That was when Lois learned you had to listen to whispers.

Truth be told, it was the way she'd questioned him. All the pretty ones asked about the mansion, the cars, the glamorous lifestyle. Lois had facts and figures and no desire to let him away with anything.

But she'd slipped, just the once. And it became Lois Lane's life's ambition never to let her guard down again.

_Si tu ne m'aimes pas_

Lex Luthor doesn't hate Superman. He's starting to wonder why he can't. It might be because they're connected, somehow, If one goes, the other follows. Lex is assured that if he packed up today and moved to Kuala Lumpur, he'd be there before Lex got off the boat.

Or, at least, that's how it used to be. Superman just doesn't seem to have time for him anymore. It was a relief at first. Then it was merely an amusement. Now, it feels like a betrayal.

How dare he? It was Lex that made Superman who he is. It is Lex that has sacrificed for the good of the community, only to have all the love due him go to Superman. Their destinies are inextricably linked, and it burns him up that Superman won't realize it.

When Lex drives the Kryptonite knife into him, it is not because he hates him. It is simply a reminder of who has earned the right to betray who.

_Si je t'aime_

Kitty is much colder than anyone would probably guess. Metropolis isn't her home; it's Gotham, down in the bad part, which is saying something in Gotham. She may not be that smart, but her instincts are dead on.

She didn't just fall for Lex like some lovestruck teenager. She knows that Lex is using her. She doesn't care. But she loves him, by her own volition, because he is the only man she's ever known who was worthy of her love.

But that doesn't mean he's worthy of the world.

She'd been afraid. But by the time she drops the crystals out of the helicopter, the only thing she's afraid of is that Lex will know her tears aren't real.


End file.
